All of This
by Wronged-Princess
Summary: Hermione comes out with a big secret, what will be Harry's reaction? One shot


All of This  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter but hey, I own this story lol. A/n Hermione is a bit OC but she's in love so you never know how she might act. One shot.  
  
Hermione awoke with sweat on her face. She'd had a terrible dream. She didn't even want to think about it, it was so horrible. Her and Harry had been walking hand in hand down a sandy beach, the sun was shining and the sky was clear and blue. They were having a thoughtful conversation about their OWLs, when all of a sudden Cho Chang came out of nowhere and started snogging Harry right in front of her. Harry had been Hermione's love ever since he came they came to this school. They would graduate from school, get great jobs, get married, and grow old together. The only thing was, Harry didn't know that Hermione was in love with him.actually he thought that she had no desires besides school. He didn't even know how wrong he was.  
  
Hermione, at this point now fully dressed, grabbed her books and walked out of her dormitory to find Harry and Ron waiting for her. They walked down to breakfast together. Hermione admired Harry from behind. "he really has nice hair.and a nice tush" Hermione thought to herself. "Uhh! Hermione.don't be so disrespectful to him. He is a very respectable boy.with really quite a nice tush." She giggled to herself. Ron noticed, "What's been up with you lately?" He asked. Hermione looked at him, still in a daze "Oh, nothing" She sighed. Harry and Ron looked at each other.  
  
They entered the great hall and sat down next to Fred and George, who finally decided to come back for their last year of school and afterwards continue their profession. "So, what's on the menu this-" Harry started but stopped half way through. His eyes were fixed on the Ravenclaw table at which Cho and her friend Marietta were just sitting down at. Cho saw Harry looking over and smiled at him, Harry smiled back. Hermione saw this and formed a look of disgust on her face. Once Cho walked out of the Great Hall she asked "Really Harry, what do you see in her?" Harry looked over at Hermione. "I don't know, she's just." "Just what?" Hermione asked. "Oh, let him have his moment Ron said as Harry still stayed in space.  
  
Later that day Hermione sat up in her bed thinking about what she should do, she had wanted to tell Harry for so long how she felt but she was afraid of his reaction. What if he was disgusted and thought it was a mistake, she didn't want to ruin their friendship just by her saying something stupid. But she wouldn't be that much more of a friend if she was hiding her feelings from him. Ok, this was what she would do, she would leave a note on his bedside table saying that she wanted to talk to him about something, and by the time he got it, it would be too late to say anything to her before they met. Good plan, Hermione thought, at least she hoped it was a good plan.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I need to talk to you about something that's bothering me, I really hope you understand. Please meet me in the common room when everyone else goes to bed.  
  
Sincerely, Hermione.  
  
Harry stared at the small scrap of parchment with Hermione's writing on it. He had only just walked up to his dormitory to go to sleep but instead he turned around and walked back down to the common room. Sure enough, Hermione was sitting in one of the chairs by the fire looking extremely pale. She turned her head around when she heard Harry walk in, she smiled weakly as he came and sat down beside her. "What is this about Mione?" He asked sounding tired. Hermione looked at him and said "I just had to tell you something, that I've been keeping to myself for a while.and seeing myself as a good friend I think you should know." Hermione hesitated "I like you Harry, I-well I more than like you, I think-I mean I know that I love you." Hermione looked away and squinted her eyes. "You told him", she told herself, "now it's all him" She looked back at Harry who looked confused apparently searching for words.  
  
"Hermione, I'm glad that you told me but I don't really know how to respond" Harry had a worried look on his face. "I mean, you know that I like Cho and-"  
  
"No, Harry you don't need to explain anything. I knew you wouldn't know what to say and I don't really expect anything."  
  
Harry saw the look of sadness in Hermione's eyes and a thought came to his head. "I have an idea, since I do like you and it couldn't hurt to see if it may be something more, we can go out for a while-secretly I mean- and we'll see how it goes, and if it doesn't really feel right after a week or so than we can call it quits."  
  
Hermione's eyes brightened instantly and she smiled "Of course Harry! I mean, it's a good idea but is it what you really want?"  
  
"Yeah, I think it is Herm" Harry smiled and leaned over and kissed Hermione on the cheek. "I have some homework I need to get to so meet me in the common room in a couple hours and we can talk, alright?" He got up and walked to the door, turned around and smiled and than left leaving a bedazzled Hermione sitting by the fire.  
  
***  
  
Hermione woke up the next day not very rested since she had stayed up almost all night just sitting in the common room and chatting with Harry. She pulled herself out of bed and got dressed. At least it was Saturday or she would be really late for class, and that's just not like her.  
  
She walked into the common room where Harry and Ron were sitting waiting for her. They walked into the Great Hall and sat down beside Lee Jordan and Ginny who were sitting chatting at the table already. Hermione reached over the table for some pumpkin juice and accidentally hit Harry in the arm, she smiled at him slightly and said "Sorry", Harry winked back and Ron looked from one to another suspiciously. "Is there something going on that I'm not quite aware of?" He asked. Hermione and Harry looked at each other and than said at the exact same time "No".  
  
*  
  
Ron had obviously figured out that there was something going on that Harry and Hermione weren't telling him and frankly he was getting really annoyed. They'd been acting really weird the past week. He thought he had a possible idea but it didn't seem like it would actually happen. He knew that Hermione liked Harry but what if he liked her too? Than what would happen? This was complicated.plus there was something else that Ron knew that the other two had no clue of. "Ok, I'll just ask them than" Thought Ron as his king had just been smashed by Lee's in wizard's chess in the Great Hall.  
  
He got up from the table walked out of the Hall and started up the stair cases. He was just outside the fat lady when he heard a noise coming from the next hall, he walked slowly over to where the noise was apparently coming from and stuck his head around the corner. There sat Harry and Hermione, Hermione's head was in Harry's lap and she was giggling like crazy as if Harry had just told a funny joke.  
  
Harry looked up and saw Ron standing there, his hands on his hips waiting for an explanation. "Hello Harry, care to inform me about something?" He asked accusingly. "Umm, yeah I guess I really should tell you." Harry replied.  
  
"Yes, that might help" Said Ron still waiting for his explanation.  
  
"You see" Harry continued apparently ignoring Ron's statement "Hermione told me last Friday that she liked me so I thought it wouldn't hurt for us to try, you know going out for a while. I mean, I never really thought it would work but I guess after going out for about a week it changed my point of view about it all"  
  
"Yes" Hermione said "And I think this is all for the best because we can't hide our feelings right?" She asked.  
  
Ron's face had dropped completely, he was expecting something odd but he never thought it would be something like this. It was just too complicated. All he said to Harry was "Oh, OK" and he walked back to the common room. He sat in a chair by the warm fire just thinking, even when Fred and George came up to him to ask him if he wanted to play some chess before bed he barely spoke to them.  
  
Harry and Hermione had told him their secret so maybe it was time for him to tell his. He thought for a bit longer and than walked back out to the hall where Harry and Hermione were still sitting. They didn't see him there at first so he cleared his throat loudly and they both looked over at him. He was about to start talking when Harry cut him off.  
  
"Look, we're sorry Ron, we should've told you earlier, I guess you noticed something anyways."  
  
"Yeah, really sorry Ron, I mean that" Said Hermione and she forced a small smile. "Are you OK? I mean, do you have a problem with us going out or something?"  
  
Ron looked up his face flushed "Yeah actually I do!" He said.  
  
"I know you may think this might break up our friendship or something but I swear it wo-"  
  
Ron cut him off half way through his sentence "No, it's not that Harry!" He said angrily.  
  
"Well than what is it?" Harry snarled back  
  
"It's just." Ron started and hesitated. "I like Hermione too!"  
  
Lol, hehe I found it funniful! Hoped you liked it, so now that you've read it please review!!! ~Wronged-Princess 


End file.
